Serana Kanase
Serana Kanase (叶瀬セレナ, "Kanase Serana") Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Lohengrin (ローエングリン, Rōengurin, lit. "Knight of the Swan"): The sword of a famous knight of legend. It has been said that this sword was blessed by fairies and posssess Magical qualities to it and brings immense luck and fortune to its wielder. It is the form of a large double-edged broadsword with an elborate guard that looks similar to that of a handle for a bow, hinting at its hidden nature. Sticking true to its roots in myth, Lohengrin is able to produce an innate barrier that protects its user from all physical-based attacks, however, in exchange it is unable to harm any sort of Magical assault. * Lohengrin: Smelted Predator (ローエングリン:製錬捕食者, Rōengurin: Seiren Hoshoku-sha, lit. "Knight of the Swan: Bird of Iron"): The blade of Lohengrin's true form and its released state for unleashing its true potential as a weapon. In this form, it takes the form of a silver bow with the string being formed from Eternano in the air. Simply drawing the bowstring allows Serana to have an arrow at the ready, removing the need for physical arrows to be in her possession. The arrows launched by Lohengrin are said to be Magic-Cancelling in nature, being able to competely shatter an opponent's spell and can even completely paralyze anyone possessing Magical Capabilities regardless of their level, however, stronger opponents can break free from the paralysis after strenous effort. Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: ]]Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Archer: Master Seductress: High Willpower: Sword Magic Spells * Sword Burst (剣連写, "Ken Rensha"): Serana's only Sword Magic spell as she prefers fighting with her Bow. Charging up Lohengrin with abundant Eternano from the atmosphere, exhausting her own body the longer it charges, Serana is able to strike the ground with her blade releasing the entirety of the stored charge all at once. This charge escapes the tip of Lohengrin as soon as it strikes the ground, releasing a stream of destructive Magical Energy towards Serana's target. Upon being released, the stream of energy barrels through the Earth, rupturing it in the process until coming into contact with a separate Magical entity. The waves of energy continue to move forward, releasing sparks of pink electricity as it does so, however, once it connects with either its intended target or an object bearing a Magical signature, the wave of energy erupts violently from below as it destroys everything located above its detonation point. Paper Magic in Use]]This is a Magic which allows Serana to create and control paper in different ways for many different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper. Paper Magic allows Serana to create paper with various properties unlike regular paper. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. By coating the paper with her Magical Energy, Serana is able to give her spells razor-like qualities, allowing them to slice and shred and unsuspecting foe. Spells *'Paper Body': This spell alows Serana to transform her body into a cloud of countless, free-flowing sheets of paper. This spell is used to avoid potentially dangerous attacks and can even be used to move to a different location in a rather quick manner. Serana can reform her body by bringing together a majority of the paper sheets, using the remaining sheets of paper to assault the opponent. Bow Magic ]] Spells *'Big Dipper Helios' (北斗七星ヘリオス, "Hokuto Heriosu"): Launching seven consecutive arrows into the sky, Serana creates a Magical Seal at the point of entry into the atmosphere causing each arrow to be imbued with the power of a meteor. These Meteor arrows then enlarge to the size of a miniature star that begin to rain incessantly from the "seven stars of the Ursa Major" in heavens. Once this spell is activated, only the first of the seven strikes can be designated to strike a specific target, afterwards each of the remaining six attacks strike the very same target. If said target dies in middle of the attack, the remaining number of strikes will be divided among different targets on that location at random. * Sparrow Rain (スズメ雨, "Suzume Ame"): Serana's strongest Bow Magic spell. First launching a single arrow into the sky, Serana creates a Magical Seal in the sky that then expands and covers a range that she can determine. Once the seal has expanded to Serana's satisfaction it glow in a similar vein to her own Magical Aura before raining down thousands of arrows on the given area. These arrows maintain a destructive force as they rain down upon an enemy's location and the sheer number of them render escape an improbable solution. As the arrows are fired from Lohengrin's base, each arrow possesses the capability to cancel Magic and paralyze magicians. Behind the Scenes *Some of the Gifs on this page were generously provided by APS, credit to him for them. Category:Bow Magic User Category:Bow User Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Paper Magic User Category:Sword User